Push this ‘til it breaks
by Ocean Lady
Summary: A veces la amistad es como una adicción: cuanto más se obtiene, más se necesita. SPOILERS: "Son of the coma guy" & "House training". Hilson/friendship.
1. Primera Parte

**DISCLAIMER**: _nada de la serie House MD me pertenece; es propiedad de David Shore y de su emisora FOX. Esto es puro entretenimiento._

**N/A**: _este fic tendré 2 o 3 capítulos nada más, y está dedicado a todas las fans de esta hermosa, divertida y tensa amistad entre House y Wilson, porque sin ellos o sin sus ocurrencias la serie no sería la misma. También se lo dedico a __**TODAS**__ las autoras-lectoras que han sido tan lindas de dejarme sus comentarios: ustedes, que han compartido conmigo las historias y que también me han dejado compartir las suyas. Muchas gracias. También da dedicado a todas aquellos que lean este fic. Espero que les guste. Hay __**SPOILERS**__ de "__**Son of the coma guy**__" (El hijo del hombre en coma) y "__**House training**__" (Domesticado). _

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

_**Push this 'til it breaks**_

_(Forzarlo hasta que se quiebre)_

…_**So there's nothing left to say?**_

_**And why'd you lie**_

_**When you wanna die, when you hurt inside**_

_**Don't know what you lie for anyway**_

_**Now there's nothing left to say…**_

**"Nothing in my way" of Keane**

_**ºººººººººº ººººº ºººººººººº ººººº ºººººººººº**_

"¡No es tan difícil hacer un nudo por dios santo!", se reprendió Wilson frente al espejo. Él más que nadie lo sabía, no se trataba de resolver un gran misterio, tampoco era una ciencia; no tenía que tener el ingenio de Einstein ni la habilidad numérica de un matemático o de un astrofísico. ¿Qué tan complicado resultaba doblar correctamente los pliegues de una corbata de seda? Un simple, absurdo y pequeño nudo que no se dejaba acomodarse resultaba ridículo en alguien que cuidaba su apariencia con extremada meticulosidad, quien conocía los secretos para que el cabello quedase siempre compacto sin revelarse ante el viento furioso de otoño, reluciendo, luego de horas y horas y horas de secador, brillantemente esponjoso. No para alguien que almidonaba sus camisas y planchaba sus sacos sin tener que llevarlos a la tintorería. Nunca una arruga en sus prendas. Para un hombre coqueto como James Wilson hacer nudos en sus corbatas era tan mecánico y cotidiano como lavarse los dientes o prepararse el café.

A pesar de saber los trucos que lo hacían verse atractivo y moderno, colgándole el letrero luminoso de "Don Juan", continuaba luchando con la corbata _carmesí_ la cual se enroscaba en su cuello como víbora venenosa deslizándose por de entre sus dedos nerviosos. En la propia ofuscación por no querer perder ni un minuto más en esa contienda absurda de ataduras y nudos corrió peligro de asfixiarse varias veces.

"¡Maldición¡Maldición¡Maldición!"; se quejaba cada vez que tenía que rehacer el nudo rebelde. Pero no quería buscar otra corbata, ésa no era la solución. La que intentaba anudar desde hacía veinte minutos combinaba a la perfección con lo _níveo_ de su camisa y lo _ébano_ de su traje. Y… ¡cielo santo¡había costado una fortuna ése traje¡tenía que calibrar el ojo para que las combinaciones de los colores fuese impecable!

Como la "_tercera es la vencida_", dicen, estaba dispuesto a gastar sus fondos de "hombre adinerado" para hacer que funcionara; para que no vuelva a haber una quinta, sexta o décima vez, en el peor de los casos, nunca más. Estaba convencido de que ése matrimonio que consumaría en horas iba a funcionar para ambos, para él y para ella, por lo tanto no podía escoger otra corbata que no fuese ésa y menos cambiarla o sustituirla por cualquier _otra. _¿Por qué? Porque se trataba de un regalo de House.

"Ten. Esto es para el luto". Ése había sido el comentario que le puso el moño a la pequeña bolsa de celofán rojo que colgó de las manos de House unos días antes de la boda de Wilson. Por su lado James nunca pudo ni siquiera imaginárselo, sabiendo que House no era de ésos quienes regalaban obsequios tomándose la molestia de agradar con presentes insignificantes y estúpidos. Sin embargo, más allá de la inmensa sorpresa que fue para Wilson recibir un regalo de él, fue el buen gusto de su amigo para escoger su regalo lo que sin duda lo dejó perplejo.

Como buen hombre de coquetería, James tenía anotadas las direcciones de las tiendas de alta costura en su pequeña agenda personal. Solía comprar sus trajes en ellas y de vez en tanto, cuando fracasaba en un nuevo matrimonio, encargaba algunos ajustado a su talle para esconder la depresión de su soledad. Su lado de "modisto encubierto" fue lo que le permitió deducir con grácil habilidad que la corbata comprada por House pertenecía a una de esas tiendas y que debió costarle la mitad de los ahorros que había juntado, parte con dinero prestado de su propio bolsillo y parte no, para comprarse su nuevo bastón de mango recubierto de plata. Siempre fue algo excéntrico con esas cosas.

Una tímida sonrisa colgó de sus finos labios al imaginarse a House deambulando por tiendas como esas mascullando por lo bajo "me las pagarás, Wilson, me las pagarás". Sonrió tratando de ganarle al maldito nudo que se resistía a ser domado. Con asombro descubrió, al tiempo en que la imagen de su amigo se desvanecía de la mente, que mientras sus ocurrencias, gestos o palabras continuaran filtrándose por las paredes de su cerebro como humedad condensada en el aire, no podría coordinar ningún movimiento. Es que muy en su interior, Wilson, sentía que al casarse nuevamente, por cuarta vez, lo estaba traicionando.

"¿Traicionando?"; se preguntó sorprendido de sí mismo al pensar aquello.

¿Cómo era posible que la culpa revoloteara a su alrededor como la mosca zumbante sobre los desperdicios? Estaba tratando de guiar su vida por el buen camino deseando a su vez hacer realidad esos sueños de una "_familia feliz"_ que condenó a la muerte con sus tres divorcios anteriores. El mujeriego de _Jimmy_, luego de años de aventuras efímeras, estaba renunciando a la tentación de tantas mujeres hermosas que lo saludan y le hablaban a diario, y también a las esperanzas de posibles amoríos, aunque fugaces, con Cuddy e incluso con Cameron (sin que House ni nadie más se diera cuenta, claro).

Si una amistad se nutre del acto de dar y entregar, de regalar y recibir, de escuchar y ser escuchado se suponía que House, aunque ni intentase ponerlo de manifiesto, debería sentirse contento por la nueva dicha de su amigo de toda la vida; pero James nunca vio atisbos de felicidad en los rasgos demacrados de Gregory, ni escuchó una palabra de aliento salir de su boca. Una palmada en el hombro, alguna mirada que fuese cómplice de la utopía que pronto se le haría realidad.

Sentía todo lo contrario. Desde que le ha revelado la noticia de su cuarto casamiento todo ha ido en proporciones inversas, por no decir que ha sido un total desastre. Cuanto más alegre se sentía Wilson más acongojado parecía House, y extraño resultaba ser que ocurriera exactamente lo mismo a la inversa.

El teléfono del cuarto de hotel chilló de repente. James aprovechó la súbita distracción del "ring, ring, ring" y se aproximó hasta la mesita por sobre la cual se apoyaba el aparato chillón. Cuando llevó el tubo hasta su oreja una voz ronca, audiblemente amalgamada con melancolía, comenzó hablarle desde el otro lado de la línea. Al escuchar la vibración de aquélla le dieron escalofríos. Se trataba del mismo tono de voz que escuchó años atrás y por el cual presintió que, en su momento, el corazón de su amigo debía de estar destrozado; y todo porque nunca le fue fácil perdonar, ni siquiera a quien había sido su gran amante.

"¿House?"; preguntó con cierta cautela rodando los ojos en cualquier dirección, mirando sin mirar ningún punto en particular. Una parte de él le advertía de que podría tratarse de un desconocido, alguien que se equivocó al marcar el número, pero la otra parte lo mantenía en alerta; estaba ciertamente convencido de que quien se resguardaba en el anonimato por detrás de una línea telefónica era House, y que el timbre de su voz manifestaba que algo le ocurría. Algo pasaba y él no se encontraba a su lado. "¿House…?"; volvió a preguntar.

"_¡Hey…ése trago es mío grandulón…!"_; escuchó que le gritó a otro quien, al parecer, trataba de quitarle ¿su bebida? _"¡Ni te atrevas a quitármelo…!_ siguió escuchando con más atención pero no con menos preocupación. _"¡…Oh¿a quién le dejarán un ojo morado…?_"

"¿House?"; volvió a preguntar temblando ligeramente. "¡House!"

"¡Hey!"; respondió este luego de algunas vacilaciones. Cuando le habló James no volvió a escuchar la segunda voz del hombre que lo estaba provocando. "¿Por qué no respondías¿eh¿planeabas fugarte sin siquiera avisarme? Oh, Wilson, no pensé que fueras tan egoísta".

"Eras tú quien no respondía"; replicó Wilson sin dejar de temblar. House tenía un carácter poco amable y la mayoría de las veces resultaba arrogante y desalmado, pero ello no manifestaba que muy en lo profundo suyo no tuviera sentimientos ni que estos no lo afectaran. No solía buscar peleas, ya sea por su relación casi nula con el resto de la humildad o por su visible desventaja física; y por ello, por ése "¿a quién le dejarás un ojo morado?", Wilson se preocupó. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"; preguntó abandonando la contienda de su corbata.

"Oh… no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí ahora que vas a casarte por quincuagésima vez"; le respondió cortante.

"_Típico sarcasmo tuyo_", eso hubiera pensado Wilson si la voz de su amigo le hubiese sonado al oído como le era cotidiano. Es que James estaba tan acostumbrado a su timbre vocal que resultaba imposible persuadirlo, si, por alguna razón, Gregory le hablaba de otra forma.

"¿Estás borracho?"; le preguntó dedicándole más atención.

"Sigue asombrándome tu brillante habilidad deductiva, Jimmy"; le respondió este entre medio risueño y desvaído. "Lástima que tu habilidad para aprender de las f-a-l-l-a-s no sea tan buena como la otra."

"_Sí, estás borracho_"; pensó Wilson luego de deducir que la única forma en la que su amigo podía estar tan "contento" era estando estimulado por el alcohol, más específicamente por el whisky.

"Quédate donde estás"; le advirtió con su típico tono paternal con el cual envolvía a la mayoría de sus palabras. "Iré a buscarte."

"No iré a ningún lado, mamá"; le respondió House sonriendo de costado. Al final de cuentas se había salido con la suya.

Wilson iría a su encuentro.

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Segunda Parte

**Segunda Parte:**

"¡Págueme los cinco dólares que me debe!"; reclamó un hombre que estaba de pie al lado de Gregory.

"Eran dos dólares"; le corrigió House antes de sacar del bolsillo trasero de su Jean la billetera.

"Le sumé tres más por lo del _ojo morado_"; agregó este enhiesto, irguiendo la espalda tomando una expresión un tanto amenazadora la cual por supuesto a House no atemorizaba. "Esa frase no era parte del trato"; continuó explicando el hombre apoyando los nudillos de las manos sobre sus caderas; y ese gesto tan personal de su íntimo amigo le extrajo una ladeada sonrisa de sus labios.

"No me hace ninguna gracia que no cumpla con lo que hemos pactado"; señaló el hombre desentendido del por qué Gregory sonreía. "Usted hablaba con ése tipo mientras que por mi parte… actuaba."

Ante el descaro sorpresivo del sujeto, el que por más de parecer rudo no lograba moverle ni un solo pelo de la raleza de su cabello, House tuvo ganas de incrustarle el bastón justo en su zona oculta para que luego quien, atrevido de nombrarlo "tipo" a Wilson, lo recordara por los siglos de los siglos venideros. Como la escasa paciencia de su carácter se desvanecía con la rapidez con la que lo hace el polvo en el viento, estuvo a un _triz_ de agarrar el bastón y dirigir el golpe: seco y conciso, justo en el lugar apropiado con dolorosas lesiones como regalo extra. No por nada era médico ¿no? Pero reflexionó, entendiendo que la pantomima de la borrachera le había costado cinco dólares¡cinco por dios santo! Ni diez, veinte o si quiera cien. Iniciar una pelea de verdad por unos míseros tres dólares rozaba lo absurdo. No encajaba con su personalidad. Al fin de cuentas el engaño estratégicamente pensado e inexpugnablemente ejecutado fue más que efectivo: Wilson estaba en camino.

El ratón quedó atrapado en la ratonera.

"Tome sus pringosos cinco dólares y lárguese de mi vista"; le protestó al sujeto que se resistía a partir sin el dinero. Este lo miro rabioso, contenido de pagarle un puñetazo veloz en el pómulo derecho de Gregory, el cual decorado por la insipiente barba sin afeitar lucía ensombrecido. House tenía noción de que ese comentario fue innecesario pero no resistía la tentación de "ir más allá", de provocar reacciones en los demás, de experimentar con sus psiquis enmarañadas como ya era su hobbie. Sin embargo el hombre luego de echarle una última mirada lastimera, a él y a su bastón que yacía a su lado, se marchó agarrando la recompensa por su actuación con mala gana.

"¡Eres un pésimo actor!"; agregó House a viva voz cuando este le dio la espalda. Hubiese sido probable que el hombre se diera la vuelta, envalentonado de ira, y lo tumbara de su banqueta a los empujones; aunque provocaba esas reacciones en todos los que lo conocían, extrañamente, sabía cuando parar, cuando poner un "stop" sin violentar los límites de la cordura ajena. Al igual que quienes conocían el aspecto "suave y amoroso" de la personalidad de Gregory, el hombre siguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás rezongando por lo bajo con los puños crispados.

Cuando el hombre desapareció por completo de su vista panorámica, House se reacomodó en la banqueta junto a la barra y pidió otro trago; iba por el quinto y si James no hacía "acto de presencia" rápido, o no apretaba a fondo el acelerador de su Volvo plateado, para cuando al fin llegase sí lo encontraría perdidamente borracho.

A medida que un nuevo minuto se adosaba a otro sumaba a la par otro vaso, lleno hasta el tope. Para cuando se cumpliera la hora tendría en su cuerpo alrededor de cuarenta y cinco vasos de whisky corriendo por sus venas ardientes. ¿Y dónde demonios estaba Wilson¿Seguía a caso luchando contra el nudo de su cortaba mientras que su amigo corría el peligro de caer en un coma alcohólico¿House borracho? Muchos hubieran pagado por ver tal espectáculo, pero a James no le agradaría en lo absoluto verlo bamboleándose, vomitando por todos lados.

Antes de llevar a sus labios otro vaso de whisky House recordó que no le mencionó a Wilson el lugar en el que se encontraba ahogando sus penas. ¿Cómo iría a encontrarlo entonces?

Hubiera vuelto a marcar el número del Hotel en el que se hospedaba hacía varios meses si a los malditos dígitos de la telefonía moderna no los hicieran tan diminutos, faltaba poco para tener verlos con un microscopio. Por otro lado, el tener que ver el teclado de un teléfono en perfecta sobriedad no es lo mismo que teniendo cinco tragos tomados, con un nivel de alcohol en aumento. La vista comenzaba a nublarse y los números empezaban a bailotear un malambo agresivo dentro de las paredes acústicas de su cabeza; aunque todavía conservaba a duras penas la consciencia.

James seguía sin aparecer, y aunque tuviese dotes de osmosis o tele transportación no aparecería como por arte de magia en medio de un lugar el cual váyase a saber si siquiera conocía. En ese caso hubiese sido mejor que House fuera previsor y dejara marcado el "911" para que al menos Wilson lo fuera a buscar a las urgencias de algún hospital, admitido por "niveles estratosféricos de alcoholemia".

En un bar, desmayado en sus propios vómitos (como ya había ocurrido), internado en una clínica, tirado en medio de la calle tiritando de frío… En esa noche poco importaban los supuestos en los que podría encontrarlo mientras lo encontrara; lo arropara entre sus suaves palabras; lo envolviera en el calor de su protección y lo salvara, una vez más, de autodestruirse al juntar pedacito por pedacito su corazón tronchado.

¿Quién iba a pensar que House necesitaba de alguien? Se equivocaban… no necesitaba a nadie, sólo a James. Ése era uno de los momentos en los cuales le daba pena descubrir en lo que se había convertido.

El estentóreo bullicio del lugar crecía y crecía lastimándole los oídos, era como su miles de voces hablaran todos juntas sin siquiera entenderse ni escucharse entre ellas. No le gustaban los lugares súper habitados, ni tendientes a albergar inmensas miríadas de gente yendo y viniendo en ininterrumpido movimiento. Era hombre de más tranquilidad por eso prefería, conjuntamente frecuentaba, lugares insonoros en compañía de su piano, si era posible, hundido en la eviterna soledad de su casa. Resultaba difícil mantenerse sereno cuando el griterío de hombres y mujeres histéricas colapsaba al aire, y más complejo era gracias a que su irrebatible ingenio radiografiaba a cuanta anatomía se le cruzaba por el camino, escaneando así posible y futuros síntomas de enfermedades varias. ¡Era una tortura para House estar circundado por más de doscientas personas!

Pidió otro vaso de whisky ignorando la mirada de desconfianza que lo propinó el mozo. "Usted está para servir, así que déme otro whisky"; dijo leyéndole el pensamiento como si lo tuviera escrito en la frente. El hombre asistió sirviéndole el nuevo trago que había pedido y se alejó sin más decir. Observador del entredicho de House con el otro hombre no quiso provocar problemas. House tomó su trago de un solo sorbo sintiendo la garganta arder. Poco a poco ese mismo ardor fue fluyendo hasta su estómago para luego desperdigarse por los complejos sistemas de su anatomía. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su brazo sintiéndose cansado; el hueso pareció chillarle a causa del duro golpe de su frente. Todavía sus neuronas privilegiadas no nadaban en puro alcohol, pero pronto, sin un Wilson al rescate, lo estarían.

¿Cómo iba a volver a casa¿Quién dejaría a un lado sus manías, su sardónice y lo ayudaría a dar el siguiente paso?

Con peligro se adentraba en el efecto alucinógeno y risueño del whisky reteniendo la imagen de su amigo en sus pensamientos. Sonrió. Le divertía hacer de Wilson lo que su voluntad comandaba sabía que asistiría a todos sus pedidos descabellados; no lo abandonaría. Su amistad se maniobraba siguiendo esos códigos instructivos, cumpliendo esas leyes por más masoquistas que parecieran. Aunque la evidente mansedumbre de James lo ha llevado a preguntarse cuáles son las verdaderas razones por las que nunca le decía que "no", por qué se abstenía de ofrecerle resistencia a sus llamados nocturnos o a su verborrea vejatoria, suponía que algo mucho más fuerte que un "lazo amistoso" lo impelía a cumplirle las chifladuras que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Todas y cada una de ellas. Debía de ser algo más: motivos, secretos, enigmas…, algo, en definitiva, que no perduraría por mucho en el anonimato si se proponía a descubrirlo. Porque era House y necesitaba saber. Lo descubriría, solo quedaba esperar el momento apropiado. Quizá era esa noche.

Medio vahído, atontado y solo levantar la cabeza resultaba dificultoso. El aire del bar viciado por el humo y la mezcla ácida de perfumes le quitaba la respiración. El alcohol comenzaba hacerle efecto. En verdad odiaba esos lugares, en ellos se daba cuenta cuán alejado estuvo del la humanidad, de la interacción… ¡de la diversión! El único cable a tierra que lo mantenía firme al suelo impidiéndole volar hacia la estratosfera, como ocurría en sus sobredosis, no se parecía en nada a esa locura y frenesí. Esto lograba en House una necesidad imperiosa de tenerlo cerca, "a mano", porque de lo contrario lo extrañaba demasiado.

"_Mi Súper-Wilson vendrá por mi rescate_"; reflexionó ahora sí afectado por los vasos de whisky que tomó.

Todavía hay una verdad escondida en Wilson que lo motorizaba a estar a su lado; quizá sea la típica personalidad suya, afable, paternal, o esa "_asociación por elección_" que no le permitía salir corriendo y alejarse de él.

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

Un auto color plomizo estacionó en el frente de un bar; del interior bajó un hombre vestido de traje quien al cerrar la puerta de su coche activo la alarma. El sobretodo que llevaba puesto ondulaba con poca gracilidad a sus pies, sin embargo, aunque parecía que no tuvo mucho tiempo para arreglarse las vestimentas, no perdía la elegancia. Corrió unos pocos metros refugiándose con su abrigo de la nieve copiosa. Había nevado durante todo el día lo cual dificultaba salir de las casas, al menos que quienes lo hicieran quisiesen pescarse un terrible resfriado.

El hombre entró en el bar. La calidez de las múltiples luces multicolores del interior del mismo le pegó sobre los cachetes enrojecidos por el frío extremo. Estornudaba. Este buscó y buscó por entre la multitud al parecer queriendo encontrarse con alguien. No tenía la apariencia de gustarle lugares como aquellos pero, al menos, se movía con facilidad dentro de ellos.

"¿Estás bien?"; le preguntó a otro hombre que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su antebrazo. "¿House?".

Al escuchar su nombre Gregory levantó la mirada. Un súbito alivio le recorrió la espina proporcionándole una electricidad que lo hizo reaccionar, zafando de las garras del whisky.

Wilson había llegado.

_**Continuará…**_

_x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x_

**N/A**: este fic está principalmente dedicado a **Remsy – kaenbe – Dark – Zen, **porque con sus hermosos comentarios me dieron ánimos para continuar con este fic. ¡Muchas gracias a todas! Por su sinceridad, su amabilidad, tiempo para leer este fic y por seguir los fics de House y Wilson. No caben palabras de agradecimiento. También les dedico el fic para todo aquel que lo lea, esperado que les guste. No me he olvidado de "Eternos" el cuarto capítulo está en marcha y en cuanto esté finalizado lo subiré. ¡¡Saluditos!!


	3. Última Parte

_**x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x**_

**ÚLTIMA PARTE:**

"¿No estarás borracho…?"; le preguntó Wilson observando con cuidado la reacción apocada en las negras pupilas de House.

"¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?"; le respondió él al momento de encontrarse con los ojos marrones que lo escrutaban sin ningún sentimiento paternal.

"¿Cuántas ha tomado?"

"Con ésa ya son siete"; le señaló el mozo a Wilson mientras limpiaba con un paño otras copas.

"¿Siete¡siete¿Qué…?"; estuvo a punto de comenzar a recitar su típico monólogo sobre "la buena conducta y los exceso", de reprenderlo como era su costumbre por su conducta infantil tal como el padre al hijo desobediente, y sin embargo antes de poder comenzar con la cascada de reprendas algo en la expresión de House lo restringió. Lo conocía de arriba hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda, del derecho y del revés y gracias a ello sabía que su amigo podía ser un pedante, un solitario empedernido, un arrogante insoportable o ególatra entre miles de cosas de listados interminables, pero si había una pieza que con él no encajaba esta era la del alcohol y la depresión.

"Ya es suficiente"; le advirtió queriendo resaltar una rotundidad totalmente ausente en su temple.

"¡Mamá, ya hice los deberes¿Puedo ir a jugar?"; cargoseó House entonando una voz infantil. Los que conversaban y bebían a su alrededor los miraron por un segundo sorprendidos; Wilson les hizo señas de "todo está bien, sigan en sus propios asuntos."

James cayó en su trampa, enroscado entre las redes pesqueras de sus "mentirillas piadosas" atormentado por su necesidad permanente de juguetear con su "conejillo de indias".

"_Creer nuevamente en ti me ha hecho ver como un idiota_…"; pensó Wilson moviendo la cabeza en negación.

"Pídete un trago"; le recomendó House al verlo reprenderse por la estupidez que lo arrastraba continuamente a creerle una farsa tras otra. En algún punto le hacía gracia.

"¡No!"; protestó James contenido de destrozar la barra del bar a golpe de puño. "¡Tengo una boda en tres horas y ni siquiera he podido terminar de anudarme ésta corbata! Estoy hecho un total desastre y déjame decirte que tú…"; lo señaló con el índice. "…tendrías que estar vistiéndote también. Por si necesitas que te lo recuerden, eres el padrino."

"No iré a tu boda"; respondió House tan tajante como el filo de una navaja, incapaz de rivalizar con la mirada azorada de un Wilson de cachetes colorados por el contraste del frío-calor del lugar cerrado.

"¿Qué?"; preguntó su amigo encarecido de aliento.

"Mejor pídete un trago"; volvió a recomendarle Gregory echándole una mirada fugaz al mozo que los preparaba.

Wilson se sentó en otra banqueta próxima a su lado. Observó a House incrédulo esperando al mismo tiempo un buen argumento, versátil e irrefutable, que sustentara lo que acababa de expresarle.

"No voy a ser el padrino de tu boda; o mejor dicho, el testigo de tremenda estupidez"; le aclaró House pidiendo los vasos de whisky.

"¿Para ti verme feliz es una estupidez?"; preguntó Wilson descreído de lo que sus oídos estaban procesando. ¿Era House quien hablaba¿quién frente a sus narices parecía derrumbarse entre la espada de la misantropía y la pared del alcohol?

"Esta es la cuarta vez que te casas, si he aprendido a contar bien en la escuela; esa reiteración de fracasos no refleja que has sido feliz."

"¿Tú qué sabes?"; preguntó Wilson.

"Te conozco…"; afirmó House rodando los ojos azules hacia las luces multicolores que titilaban en el techo del lugar.

"¿…y eso significa que has convivido imbuido en mis matrimonios?"

"En cierta forma"; respondió House elevando ligeramente el hombro derecho. Wilson enarcó una ceja. "Hey… has sido tu quien ha dicho que tus relaciones apestaban porque pasabas mucho tiempo conmigo."

"Y supongo que ahora quieres redimirte y corregir mi destino…": agregó James corriendo hacia un lado el trago que el mozo recién le entregaba. "…haciéndote el héroe de la capa y la espada aparentando importarte lo que suceda en mi vida."

"¡_Me importa_…!"; pensó Gregory sintiendo las palabras de Wilson como arpones atravesando con siniestra lentitud su pétreo e inmóvil orgullo.

"Eres un megalómano egoísta"; espetó James.

"No soy egoísta."

"¡Oh no, en lo absoluto!"; refutó falsamente Wilson con ironía. "Tal vez pienses que mentirle a tu mejor amigo y luego decirle que no concurrirá al momento más importante de su vida no es ser egoísta."

"Todo va a cambiar."; expresó House casi audiblemente.

"Nada cambiará."; respondió James pasando por alto lo que intentaba expresarle su amigo bajo el tono extraño que utilizaba. Aun así el meta mensaje oculto entre la sonoridad de las vocales y las consonantes conjugadas siguió reverberando dentro de sus tímpanos sin cesar. "Tu vida seguirá siendo igual de miserable contraiga o no matrimonio."

"_Si supieras que no_…"; pensó House ahogando este pensamiento en el trago de whisky ardiente ¿Por qué Wilson no veía lo que ocurría?

"No puedo creerte."

"¿Cómo me has encontrado…?"; preguntó House observando a James pensativo.

Wilson era bastante expresivo, o lo suficiente como para deducir a claras tintas lo que sentía en momentos como aquellos, eso fuese alegría, amargura o soledad. Aunque no lo pareciera Gregory se preocupaba por sus cambios anímicos porque, por el contrario, las depresiones en su amigo solían ser más profundas y peligrosas que las suyas propias. Si todos hubiesen pagado para ver el "Show de House borracho" estarían dispuestos a invertir el doble para el de "Wilson deprimido", aunque los que quisiesen ver este segundo espectáculo fuesen más sicóticos. A nadie iba a gustarle ver a un James deprimido; en realidad estos ánimos en él dejaban entrever un panorama lo bastante desolador como para encontrarle alguna gracia. Es que Wilson también se sentía defraudado y perdido, pero tal vez al no arrastrar su pierna en un constante rengueo ni cargar un bastón en su mano derecha, no llamaba la atención como para que alguien se diese cuenta de sus afectaciones y le preguntara "¿cómo te sientes el día de hoy?". Moría en silencio y el único capaz de descubrir esa agonía lisonjera era House: el mismísimo egoísta para el cual no existía mundo salvo su pequeño ombligo.

Bajo las luces intermitentes House observó la transformación de alguien petrificándose en su propia pena sin que nadie lo notara, sin que se dieran vuelta sus cabeza al oírlo gritar.

¡Cielos¿quería seguir torturándose con otro matrimonio que sería un nueva falla en su listado de "fracasos"?

"¿…Qué?"; le preguntó James.

"¿Cómo has sabido de mi paradero sin quiera saber dónde estaba?"; le repitió despejando el telar de pensamientos y suposiciones que tejió instantes atrás.

"Conozco este bar"; respondió Wilson. "Es el único que tienes cerca y como está el clima allá afuera no te ibas arriesgar a caminar entre la nieve. No puedes… por tu bastón."

"_Me conoces tanto que a veces me asustas, Jimmy_"; pensó House al escrutar a un Wilson preocupado por su movilidad. Innumerables de veces lo vio consternado por su persona, tantas ya que la costumbre lo orillaba a desestimar, pero por alguna razón en esa noche le proporcionó ternura verlo afectado por su estado. En ese momento sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño sobre blanco; estiró el brazo y se lo alcanzó a Wilson, quien una vez recibido el mismo intercaló miradas atónitas entre el sobre y su amigo.

"Ábrelo"; insito Gregory ante la parsimonia de James. "No creo que tengas ojos de rayos-x para adivinar lo que hay por dentro sin siquiera abrir el papel."

Wilson abrió el sobre, tembloroso, expectante, sin estarse preparado para lo que encontraría por dentro.

"¿Una llaves…?"; preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. "Ya tengo auto."

"Es la de mi casa"; explicó House antes de que James comenzara hacer chistes patéticos que lo único que hacían era deprimir más los ánimos.

"¡Quieres explicarme qué rayos te sucede!"; inquirió James inquieto. "Primero mientes con respecto a estar ahogándote en whisky, luego me dices que no vendrás a mi boda debido a no sé qué fracasos e infelicidad---, y finalizas, con un gran moño para regalo, entregándome las llaves de tu casa. ¿Estás seguro que sólo has tomado whisky?"

"Al menos me evito tener que comprarte un obsequio"; respondió su amigo haciendo girar el líquido de su vaso por toda su perfecta circunferencia.

"Si es por ello pídeme prestado como siempre tienes la desfachatez de hacer, o regálame una caja de bombones, unos caramelos, un pañuelo…"

"Te estoy dando algo mucho más importante que eso."

"Espera, espera…"; lo detuvo Wilson confundido, aturdido por lo que House estaba haciendo ¿era una broma? Si lo era debía de ser una de muy mal gusto. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué no entiendes el idioma en el que hablo?"; preguntó House molesto de tener que dar explicaciones. "Le estoy dejando mi casa a ti y a… bueno, cómo quiera que se llame con la que pretendes casarte, ser feliz y comer perdiz."

"¿Por qué?"; preguntó James sin salir de su asombro.

"Acéptalo y listo."; repitió House. "No importa el por qué"

"Claro que importa y más viniendo de ti"; le respondió.

"Ya lo veo. Crees que no soy incapaz de tener un mísero gesto desinteresado que beneficie alguien que quiero ¿crees que no te estimo?"

"Mientras siga prestándote dinero, seguro."; rebatió James.

"Oh, no seas tan cruel que estoy hecho un mar de lágrimas"; contestó House fingiendo aflicción.

"¡No regalas tu casa así porque sí! Siempre tienes una razón. No es por simple bondad"; lo corrigió Wilson.

"Tienes razón"; afirmó House mirando a Wilson directo a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegó al bar. "Me había olvidado que soy un maldito _megalómano egoísta_"; acotó con el ceño fruncido sin más pantomimas. "¿Y qué me dices tú? A tres horas de tu "preciada boda de cuento de hadas" ni siquiera vistes con decencia."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que eres un enorme mentiroso. No deseas casarte, quieres huir y no tienes el valor para decírselo a… -la cómo se llame-. Es por eso que ni siquiera asomarás las narices a la iglesia, es por eso que estás aquí…"

"Su nombre es Susan, no –cómo se llame-…"; interrumpió Wilson con un poco de enfado."…y si estoy aquí es porque tengo como amigo a un necio miserable quien se resiste a ver a su amigo feliz."

"Hipócrita"; susurró House ladeando la cabeza hacia su izquierda.

"Resulta gracioso que me llames así cuando eres tú quien no está diciendo la verdad"; acotó James inquisidor, perspicaz. Cuando lo deseaba podía persuadir bastante bien, siendo tan efectivo como para que House revelara sus secretos.

"¡Oh…! Esto se está poniendo interesante"; regodeó House frotando sus manos.

"¿Qué has estado hablando con Bonnie?"

"¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ella con esto?"; preguntó Gregory. "¿no había superado tu relación con la -fracasada vendedora inmobiliaria-?"

"Desde que te has cruzado con ella no has parado de tener estos -gestos de bondad inexplicables -…"

"¡Déjate de decir tonterías si no quieres que me descostille de la risa!"; exclamó House no sintiéndose seguro de querer pisar el terreno en el que Wilson intentaba empujarlo. "Lo cierto es que no aceptaste el regalo que te ofrecí. Podré ser un megalómano pero tú eres un desagradecido."

"No quiero tu piano ni tus libros, ni siquiera tu casa, House."; dijo Wilson al fin. "Sólo quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda. Dime que no es tan difícil de entender."

"No voy hacerlo. Lo siento"; aseguró House bajando la mirada.

"¿Podríamos hablar a _calzón quitado_?"; sugirió Jame luego de una pausa.

"¡Oh jo, jo¿qué estás sugiriendo?"

"Sé que ocultas algo…"

"¿sabes que si quieres ser persuasivo deberías ser un poco más retórico…?"

"…también te conozco."; siguió expresando Wilson desoyendo las bromas de House.

"Nunca te ha gustado conversar en esos términos"; replicó esta vez Gregory con seriedad.

"Ahora sí."

House escrutó a Wilson por un rato sosteniéndole con firmeza su mirada oceánica. No replicó con bromas ni indirectas ya que él ni James continuarían hablando de la misma manera. Si bien han sido sinceros el uno con el otro "algo" siempre quedaba gimiendo tácitamente en el silencio de un secreto, y aunque este latiera en la insonoridad de lo "que nunca se dice" ambos sabían perfectamente de qué se trataba, porque lo presentían, se conocían como las palmas de sus propias manos; aunque llegado el momento de no poder resistir más, de dejar ceder el muro que los contenía en el oscuro mundo de los acertijos, el secreto o el enigma debía escapar hacia la luz del sol.

"Intentas rehacer tu vida, aunque cometiendo otra estupidez pero al menos aun lo intentas…"; comenzó por confesar House mientras que el whisky lamía los bordes de la copa de vidrio. "Tendrás que dedicarte a tu esposa, darle lo que ella necesita, el tiempo que te pida; si me quedo contigo… no lo conseguirás, o lo que es peor no lo harás, porque cada vez que intente llamarte atenderás mi llamada y si no llamo llamarás tú preguntando por qué no he llamado, por qué no he recurrido a ti; serás la voz que repiquetea en mi cabeza dándome esos consejos psicológicos insoportables, estarás presente y vendrás, como lo has hecho ahora, por mi rescate. Todo eso conducirá a un final que ya bien conoces. Tu matrimonio volverá a fracasar."

"¿Eso te ha dicho Bonnie?"; preguntó James evitando demostrar el destello cristalino en sus ojos. La radiografía de su personalidad sacada tan perfectamente por House era maravillosa, pero cruel.

"Sigues insistiendo…"

"Suena a ella, no a ti."

"Suena a como tú te comportas"; replicó House entendiendo el vocabulario gestual de Wilson, pero resignado hacerlo comprender.

"¿Es por ello que me regalas tu casa…?"; preguntó James atemorizado. "¿…porque soy demasiado aprehensivo contigo?"

"¡Porque no cambiaré!"; aseguró House en un rictus contraído, petrificado por la angustia. "¡Porque me importará un demonio lo que estés haciendo si alguna vez te necesito."

"¿Y la solución es separarnos¿Cortar esa amistad como si estuviésemos en el jardín de infantes?; reprochó Wilson esta vez sacando un pequeño pañuelo blanco de un bolsillo de su sobretodo. Las malditas lágrimas se oponían a ser contenidas. "¿Sabes? Puedo casarme y seguir conservando a mis amigos."

"Bien sabes que no soy un amigo cualquiera, y espera… ¡no tienes más amigos!"; expresó Gregory siguiendo el trayecto del pañuelo de James. Sabía lo que le ocurría; a él le sucedía lo mismo.

"Podré seguir estando aquí, no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí"; trató de decir Wilson tragando el nudo doliente de su garganta.

"Ése es el problema, Wilson… ¿no lo ves?"

"El problema es que tienes miedo de quedarte solo"; contradijo James rodando los ojos.

"Tú mismo lo has advertido"; House hizo una pausa, sentía que lo que estaba a punto de expresar le quemaba la garganta. "A partir de este momento nuestra amistad está rota."

El corazón de Wilson comenzó a latir agitado, enfurecido, herido de repente ante sus palabras. Se suponía que en horas House iba a ser el testigo de uno de los momentos más felices en su vida y extrañamente todo se eclipsó por una angustia que reverberaba por delante de sus ojos. Gregory sabía que lo estaba lastimando, que lo hería por la espalda con esa decisión a la que no renunciaría. Lo hacía por él y también por James para que comprendiese lo que sucedía y no lo juzgara falsamente. Comprendía sus sentimientos aunque en el fondo de su corazón supiera que a Wilson no había que explicarle nada ya que todo lo entendía con una sola mirada.

"Pídete otro trago"; animó House viendo que a James le costaba reaccionar. "Sabes… tu amistad es como una adicción, Jimmy: cuanto más obtengo, más necesito de ti. Es por eso que me alejo."

James le propinó una mirada dolida, aguijoneada por la tristeza de las palabras de un amigo que pretendía alejarse sin razón aparente. ¿A caso su aprehensión le causaba un daño a House¿Lo estaba lastimando estando siempre ahí por él? Aunque Wilson no se sentía decepcionado tuvo que aceptar con asquerosa amargura que Gregory hablara en serio, y que todo lo dicho por su boca era verdad.

De un momento a otro House se paró de su banqueta, tambaleándose por la suma de tragos que había ingerido esa noche, quiso alejarse de ese lugar, del lado de su amigo quien parecía no perdonarlo jamás por lo dicho y hecho. En cambio Wilson quedó en su lugar, estoico, inerte, anestesiado a los sonidos de su alrededor.

"Lo superarás."; le dijo Gregory, haciendo un ademán de arrepentimiento, antes de marcharse de su lado. "Perdóname."

James llevó sus manos hasta sus sienes como si quisiera detener una repentina jaqueca, pero no era su cabeza la que latía sino sus ojos ya empañados los que dolían, ardiendo, quemándole en una tristeza indescriptible.

"¿Señor?"; escuchó decir. Levantó la cabeza. "Alguien debe paga los tragos."

"Grandioso"; expresó James restregándose los ojos hinchados. "Es que ya nadie ve la aflicción de otros."

El mozo tomó el dinero de Wilson y se apartó del lugar propinándole (en lo posible entre el gentío) un momento de privacidad. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, que House terminara de resignarlo todo por la estúpida idea que se le había puesto en la cabeza. James tampoco sobreviviría sin esa amistad que porque por más corrosiva que fuese también era necesaria.

Salió del bar trastabillando. Buscó en las afueras, entre la nieve espesa que dormía en el pavimento luego de haber caído desde los cielos. A lo lejos vislumbró una figura alejándose a paso vacilante, levemente encorvado, inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el lado derecho. La nieve acumulada en la acera le enterraba lo que utilizaba para mantenerse en pie.

"¡House!"; gritó sin importarle quedar como un desquiciado. La figura no dio la vuelta.

"¡House!"

Él seguía su camino luchando contra la nieve para abrirse camino.

"¡Espera¡Espera!"; seguía gritando James ardiéndole la garganta por el frío que lo inundaba. "Greg…"; se animó a decir atinando al último recurso que tenía entre sus manos para obligarlo a que volviese.

La figura se detuvo, pasmada, y se dio vuelta.

"Deberías apurarte, cenicienta te espera en el altar"; le dijo con ojos melancólicos, visiblemente entristecidos.

"No puedo"; respondió Wilson tratando de repeler el frío de sus manos congeladas dentro de los bolsillos de su sobretodo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Supongo porque, tal vez, eres igual de adictivo"; aseguró James entre tosidos resultantes de su evidente resfriado. "Has calado tan profundo en mí que ahora no puedo dejarte ir."

House sonrió contrariado ¿no se suponía que debía alentar a Wilson a consumir su matrimonio¿a intentarlo una vez más? Sin embargo no podía ni quería hacerlo. Después de todo sí resultó ser un tanto egoísta. No podía mentir más sabiendo que quien corrió hasta él no era el mujeriego o el Oncólogo, sino _Jimmy_.

"Vayamos a tomar unas cervezas a _nuestro_ departamento"; sugirió House.

"¿Vamos en mi auto?"

"No"; negó observando la noche." Mejor caminemos."

x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x

A pocos kilómetros de allí las puertas de una iglesia se abrieron de estrépito. Una mujer salió desde el interior echándose a correr entre la nieve; tiró y pisó con sus filosos tacones el ramo de rosas rojas que sostenía minutos antes en sus manos. Otra mujer salió de la Iglesia, con una grave consternación dibujada en su rostro pálido gritando el nombre de: "¡Susan¡Susan!". Pero la novia fugitiva no se dio vuelta ante sus llamados; tan sólo se perdió entre la espesura de la nieve de ésa noche dibujando un sendero de lágrimas.

"…_**Tal vez no quiera forzar esto hasta que se quiebre"**_

(Gregory House – "Son of coma guy")

**FIN**

x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x

**N/A**: no puedo despedirme de esta historia sin agradecerte: **Remsy** (por compartir los fics sobre "Hilson" conmigo. Tus opiniones con respecto a ellos me encanta y concuerdo perfectamente con lo que dices: hay amigos que valen más que muchas otras cosas u afectos. Son, como bien los has dicho, irremplazables. Gracias por tus hermosos reviews, me dan ánimo y alegría.); **Kaenbe** (tienes absoluta razón hay pocos fics sobre ellos. Me halaga que te haya gustado la forma en la que trabaje a Wilson, la verdad, para este fic en particular, he tenido que situarme bajo su piel, de lo contrario hubiese sido más difícil. Espero que te haya gustado el final –ya que James no termina casándose y House se sale con la suya, jijijiji -. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios, también me ha dado ánimo para terminar este fic. ¡¡Gracias!!); **Dark **(ya te agradeceré a ti, jijijiji. Tú bien sabes porque.); **Zen** (a ti en lo particular por, ahora no sólo compartir tus hermosos reviews, sino también por dejarme leer lo lindo que escribes y por esos mails que comenzamos a enviarnos y así poder hablar. Muchas gracias, Zen, no me cansaré de repetirte que tus comentarios me hacen ver el fic desde otra perspectiva, desde otro punto de vista mucho más provechoso e importante. Desmenuzas con delicadeza esta amistad y eso me encanta. Gracias por leer esta historia también, de verdad); **Lis** ( por ser tan linda de halagarme en cada comentario, pero es a ti a quien debo agradecer tanta entrega y cariño. Muchas gracias, Liz, eres genial.) y a ti **Nessylovesroger **(por tus palabras hermosas. Pero no olvides que cuando es Ocean la que lee uno de tus fics piensa lo mismo: que ha caído en sus ojos un fic de excelente calidad. Mil gracias, Nessy). He aquí el final de una de mis primeras historias "Hilson". Espero de corazón que no los haya defraudado el final. Tengo que reconocer que el pobre a esperado enclaustrado en mi cabeza durante meses, siempre los finales –al ser el cierre –deben de responder todas las preguntas. Espero que hayan disfrutado mientras leían ya que ésa es mi mayor felicidad. Lindas…¡Muchas gracias a todas!


End file.
